


杀死孤独

by shawtheash



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawtheash/pseuds/shawtheash
Summary: 母亲被处决后，奥姆暂时逃离了自己的世界。他只想偷得片刻的自由。他知道该去哪里找亚瑟，自己的混血哥哥，而当他反应过来的时候，他已经朝着那里去了，尽管在暴风雨中出行颇费精力。他起初想杀了亚瑟，但亚瑟毫不犹豫地抱起他时，他心底的某个地方久违地颤动了一下。





	杀死孤独

亚瑟会觉得眼前的场景十分熟悉，是因为他的父亲跟他讲过许多遍，关于他是如何遇到亚瑟的母亲的。那也是一个暴风雨之夜，一个穿着奇异的“人”被冲到了礁石上，在风雨的胡乱拍打之下一动不动，看起来毫无生机。

亚瑟像他的父亲一样毫不犹豫地提着探照灯赶了过去。唯一与他的父母初见的故事不同的是，这个被冲上岸的“人”仍在艰难地往前爬，只是看上去已经精疲力竭了。“嘿！”亚瑟的眼睛捕捉到了这一幕，他一边大喊一边用最快的速度跑过去，“嘿！我来帮你了，你多撑一会儿！”

现在亚瑟已经离那个人很近了，近到足够他看清那是个金发少年，正循着他的声音转过头。雨下得太大了，亚瑟看不清他的眼神。亚瑟把探照灯放在地上，顺着石砌的斜坡滑下去，在滑溜溜的石头上站稳脚跟，把浑身湿透的金发少年打横抱了起来。

少年猛烈地抽搐了一下，挣扎着想从亚瑟的怀中逃走，亚瑟脚下一个趔趄，摇晃了好一会儿才稳住重心：“嘿，冷静点儿，我不会伤害你，我发誓，但我可不能把你留在暴风雨里，好吗？”他抱着少年转过身，让怀里的陌生人可以看到不远处的灯塔，“我就住在那座灯塔里。我们可以把你弄干，顺便给你弄点吃的，然后你可以在那儿睡一晚。”

少年不再动了，不知是同意了亚瑟的提议还是彻底没了力气，但他还是在发抖，似乎是太冷了。亚瑟在爬上坡的时候用两根手指勾走了探照灯，加快了脚步，赶在被雨糊住视线之前一头扎进了灯塔。

亚瑟的父亲显然没料到儿子出去关个窗就能捡一个亚特兰蒂斯人回来。父子俩给金发少年裹了一条毯子，把他安顿在客厅里，又去张罗一些简单的吃食。亚瑟先端了一杯牛奶回来（“他看起来跟你一般大，还在长身体，牛奶应该对他比较好。”父亲这样吩咐道。），却见少年缩到了沙发的角落里，正万分戒备地盯着家里的狗。

亚瑟看了一眼狗，又看了一眼少年，勉强确定了他在害怕。亚瑟抓了抓头发，试探性地安慰道：“没事的，他不咬人的。”

少年看向他，看起来并未被说服，亚瑟只得更加诚恳地说道：“他很温和的，我发誓。他不会伤害你的，我们也不会。”他把杯子递给少年，“喝点牛奶吧。”

少年盯着他，迟疑了半晌，才决定接过牛奶。他又盯着杯子看了许久，亚瑟想起了父亲的故事，觉得自己有必要教他使用杯子，就随手抓过茶几上的马克杯，夸张地仰起脖子，把里面的空气一饮而尽。“像这样，”亚瑟担心少年没看懂，又放慢动作示范了一遍，“这是牛奶，尝起来，呃，就是牛奶味。不那么好也不赖。”

少年用双手捧着杯子，犹豫了好一会儿，终于学着亚瑟的模样喝了一口牛奶。他沉默了几秒钟，让牛奶在嘴里打了个转，咽了下去，随即便决定把剩下的牛奶喝光。

亚瑟坐到另一张沙发上，随口问道：“你叫什么名字？我叫亚瑟。”他往前倾了倾身，把手肘撑到膝盖上，怀着几分希冀问道，“对了，既然你是亚特兰蒂斯人——我的意思是，既然你来自海底，你不会恰巧见过我的母亲吧？她名叫亚特兰娜，跟你一样有金头发和蓝眼睛。”

少年定定地看着亚瑟，很长一段时间都没有回应。亚瑟起初以为他听不懂英语，但他露出了一个意义不明的微笑（虽说意义不明，但那看起来实在不够友好），却又像是想到了什么伤心的事似的，顷刻间便红了眼眶，原本勾起的嘴角也被抿成了平直的一线。

亚瑟心下一沉，完了，自己可能说了不该说的话，尽管他不知道是哪几个词触痛了眼前的少年。他尴尬地轻咳了一声，正要转移话题，少年就开口了。

“我是奥……奥兰。”他说道，吐字意外地不像亚瑟以为的那般生硬，“我不知道你的母亲。但我刚刚失去了我的母亲。”

“噢……我很抱歉。”亚瑟轻声说道。他是真心的。

“他们处决了她。因为她……”奥兰的声音里带了点哭腔，他眨了眨眼，为泪水从脸上滑落的温热触感而吓了一跳。亚瑟赶忙给他拿来了纸巾，但生活在海底的亚特兰蒂斯人显然不明白这是什么，所以亚瑟替他擦去了眼泪。

“没关系，你可以不告诉我，如果你不想说的话。”亚瑟恳切地说道，“当然，如果你觉得说出来会痛快一些，你也可以……”

“我不想说。”奥兰仰起脖子，有些粗鲁地打断了亚瑟。

亚瑟全不在意地点了点头：“没问题。我真的为你的失去而感到痛心，奥兰，我希望……我希望你能尽快从伤痛中恢复过来。”

“你？”奥兰在哽咽的间隙发出一声难听的笑声，摇了摇头，没有补完这句莫名其妙的话，而亚瑟也决定不多问。奥兰很快就学会了怎么使用纸巾，在接过亚瑟递来的一包纸巾后，他又喃喃道：“我非常难过。我太难过了，所以我跑了出来……就一会儿。就一夜。我想离开一会儿。我太累了，而且没人陪着我……再也没有了。”

“今晚我会陪着你。”亚瑟忍不住说道，“你的母亲……走了，你的父亲呢？或者兄弟姐妹？”

奥兰冰凉地看了他一眼，没有接话。亚瑟摸了摸鼻子，叹息了一声，自顾自地说了下去：“我前段时间才知道我有一个弟弟，他叫奥姆。我发了疯地想见他。我可能只是想抱抱他，”他看了一眼奥兰，“想到他可能跟你一样孤单，或难过。”

他们沉默了一会儿，客厅里一时间只剩下了奥兰偶尔响起的抽噎声。亚瑟愈发地心生不忍，他张了好几次嘴又闭上，最终还是小心翼翼地问道：“你需要一个拥抱吗？”

奥兰抬起头，一颗泪珠在他这样做的一瞬间从他的眼中滚了下来。亚瑟耐心地等了许久，直到奥兰把空了的牛奶杯放到茶几上，默许了自己的提议。

亚瑟走上前，一把抱住了奥兰。他的身体火热，而奥兰湿淋淋的，在温暖的屋内依旧浑身发冷。亚瑟感受得到奥兰的僵硬和不知所措，他轻拍着奥兰的背，像小时候父母哄自己那样：“一切都会好起来的，奥兰。”

灯塔里没有多余的客房，所以奥兰睡在亚瑟的房里。亚瑟的房间本来就是强行布置出来的卧室，地方颇窄，两个少年只得挤在一张床上。亚瑟对此毫无怨言，只是担心奥兰不能接受，不过后者看起来并没有什么不满。

“我很冷。”奥兰在亚瑟躺进被窝里时轻声说道。亚瑟试探了一下他的手，发现之前的毯子和热汤并没能让他暖起来。

“我先声明一下，我本不想这么做，因为你好像不太喜欢肢体接触，”亚瑟咕哝道，试着抱住奥兰，他的动作很慢，以防吓到这个海底生灵，“但这样能让你暖和起来，好吗？很快就好。”

奥兰没有抗议，亚瑟便当他接受了。但他在接下来的十分钟里一直在小幅度地挣动，他的本意或许只是想找个舒服的睡姿，这些距离过近的摩擦却给亚瑟带来了一些小麻烦。亚瑟浑身发僵，既想保持着原本的姿势好捂暖奥兰，又想背过身去掩盖自己的勃起——这不能怪他，如此亲昵的肢体接触难免要让他的脑子产生误会。

奥兰有一会儿没动了，但他俩的身体紧紧相贴，亚瑟只要稍稍一动，他胯下的鼓包可能就会顶到奥兰的某一个身体部位。亚瑟屏息凝神地等了好一会儿，才开始尽可能慢地收回抱着奥兰的手，试图在不惊醒奥兰的同时翻过身。可奥兰的声音摧毁了他的一切努力：“你勃起了。”

奥兰睁开了眼睛，那对蓝色眸子在黑暗中甚至有些刺目。亚瑟险些被吓得弹起来，他尴尬地往后蹭了蹭，同奥兰拉开了距离：“抱歉，这个……我没有别的意思，真的。我不想……”

他在担心奥兰把自己误认作强奸犯，奥兰却支起了上半身。有寒气从被子的空隙里溜了进来，连亚瑟都打了个寒颤，而奥兰不为所动。他的目光下移，仿佛能隔着几层布料看到亚瑟的下体，这种被看光的错觉叫亚瑟有些毛骨悚然，尽管更加可怖的是奥兰接下来的提议：“我可以帮你解决。”

“——不用了，”亚瑟本能地拒绝道，这真的不合适，“你没必要——”

但奥兰的手已经伸进了亚瑟的裤子，亚瑟一把抓住他的手腕，不想奥兰的力道比他以为的要更坚定，就着亚瑟的抓握撑开了他的内裤。亚瑟还没反应过来就感觉到一只冰凉的手握住了自己半勃的性器，他闷哼一声，求饶般挣扎道：“你真的没必要这样做，我——”

“我想这样做，”奥兰说道，抬起眼睛看着他，“如果你不反对的话。”

亚瑟知道自己应该反对，可奥兰的套弄仿佛有魔力，他人的触碰和自己的触碰到底是有天壤之别，这冰凉又陌生的触感让亚瑟有如触电，他抓着奥兰的手指松懈了，转而抓住自己的睡裤。

奥兰用一只手臂支撑着自己的身体，手上在撸动亚瑟的阴茎，眼睛却盯着亚瑟的脸。他像是看得出了神，眼中的情绪复杂得化不开，亚瑟无法分心去分辨他的眼神，只觉得那双眼睛在满载悲伤的同时也斥满了渴望。

就在亚瑟渐入佳境之时，奥兰突然停下了。亚瑟无意识地拔高了呻吟的尾音，迷茫地看向奥兰，却见他彻底坐了起来，正要褪下自己的裤子。亚瑟一下子清醒了：“你不必——”

“我想。”奥兰打断了他，表现得凶狠而不容置疑。他用一根食指压住亚瑟的嘴唇，堵回了亚瑟的一切问题——为什么？为什么是现在？为什么是我？为什么——他的语气又刹那间柔和了下来：“拜托了。”

亚瑟确认自己被搞糊涂了。他抓着床单，半撑起上身，好像要落荒而逃，所以奥兰把他按回了床上。奥兰跨坐到他的身上，扶着亚瑟的阴茎，对准自己的后穴，慢慢地坐了下去。他的喉咙里溢出一声呜咽。

“你还在哭。”亚瑟含混地说道，他不得不躺平，好让奥兰更方便地撑着自己的胸膛，“为什么？如果你不想……或是因为这很疼，你为什么要……”

“我想感受，”奥兰发狠般地往下坐了几分，他死死地盯着亚瑟，声音里带着哭腔，“我想……我想贴近你。”

是了。亚瑟愣了一下，又好像突然想明白了。这是个孤单的男孩。尽管他不明白奥兰为什么一定要选择这种方式，但他决定迁就他。既然他想，既然他需要。

进入的过程不算特别艰辛，亚瑟猜测这或许是什么不同的生理构造，才能让不经润滑的肉道逢迎得如此热情。奥兰牢牢地掌握着主动权，甚至不准亚瑟起身，他仰着脖子，略有涣散的蓝眼睛望着虚空中的某个地方，屁股在亚瑟的身上起伏，把那根勃发的阴茎整根吞入，又恋恋不舍地吐出几寸。

“我应该——我应该戴个套。”亚瑟勉强说道，他的小腹一阵又一阵地抽紧，好似全身的血液都往下体涌去。

“套？”奥兰的尾音微微上扬，抛出一个轻飘飘的疑问句。亚瑟没想到自己有一天会需要在做爱时解释什么是套，他张了张嘴，用第一套闯进脑子里的最简洁的说辞说道：“这样我就不会……射进去。”

“我不会怀孕。”奥兰说道，亚瑟竟从他轻微地颤抖着的声音里听出了居高临下的意味，“你不该顾忌这些，亚瑟，你不该分心。”

奥兰的喘息里夹杂着哭腔，亚瑟无从判断他是否是真的得到了快感，又或许只是疼得厉害。奥兰好像感觉得到亚瑟高潮将近，他在最后关头俯下身，内壁飞快地收缩，亚瑟哑着嗓子低吼一声，喷发着射了出来。奥兰把自己翘着头的阴茎夹在两人的腹部之间，伸手草草地套弄了几下，抽搐着射在了亚瑟的小腹上。

奥兰脱力般倒在亚瑟的身上，亚瑟下意识地抱住他，后知后觉地发现他的身体终于暖了起来。亚瑟意图打破沉默，便开了个不太高明的玩笑：“也许你只是为了暖和一点？”

空气中的沉默延续了下去，奥兰没有回答。他从亚瑟的身上翻下去，伸手搭上亚瑟的脖子，仍旧带着点冰凉的指尖停在亚瑟的后颈上，轻轻地划动着。这实在很难说是抚摸，更像是实施谋杀之前的试探。但最终奥兰只是收回手，在亚瑟的身旁蜷成一团，闭上了眼睛。

亚瑟第二天早上醒来时，身边空无一人。

END


End file.
